Disinfect (band)
Disinfect is a Death Metal and Brutal Death Metal band from Ludwigsburg, Germany. Biography The band was formed in 1999 in Ludwigsburg, Germany. The only remaining founding member is guitarist Chris "Infect", who also participated as the only member on all of the band's releases. The first compositions were finished in the year of the band's inception and recorded on a live CD, entitled Live 1999.Official site "Discography" Most of the songs were re-recorded for the debut album BeinspenderMetal.de review(German for "leg donor"). The album was released on Rest In Hell, a now-defunct record label.Album review by Perun.hr The band later signed to Diamond Productions, but left the label soon after.Eternity Magazine Interview The album gained some airplay on international radio-stations.Radio station Track listing for Disinfect In 2007, the band made their contribution to the split-CD Split Your Mind. This split-CD also featured the bands Rotting Faith and Sathanas. The band organized a music festival called "Depth Of Winter, a charity festival near Stuttgart, for children with cancer.Interview with Chris Infect The festival happened eight times until its last occurrence in 2006.Festivalhopper Festival dates The second album Screams Of Pleasure was published by the Slovakian label Metal Age Productions in 2009.Blabbermouth release news for Screams Of Pleasure This album was the first time that Martin Offenwanger could be heard as singer for Disinfect. Due to line-up changes, guitarist Chris "Infect" recorded most of the bass tracks for the nine songsMTV Track listing on the album. Since its inception, the band has undergone numerous line-up changes.Metal Age, Old member-listing In live performances, the band was mostly supported by session musicians. Since 2014, the current line-up, besides founding member Chris "Infect" on guitar and singer Martin Offenwanger, consists of Chris "C" Huszar on bass, Robin Mayer (Act Of Rage) on lead guitar. Musical style The overall sound can be described as Death Metal, incorporating Brutal Death Metal elements in many of the songs. The bands’ second album Screams Of Pleasure took a turn towards a more Technical Death Metal oriented style. It features more changes of speed and more complex song structures than the predecessor Beinspender. Singer Martin “Go” Offenwanger mostly utilizes the signature death growls. He occasionally uses higher pitched screams and pig-squeals.Screams Of Pleasure review Discography ;Studio albums * Beinspender (2001) * Screams Of Pleasure (2009) ;EPs * Live 1999 (1999) * Split Your Mind (2007) Members * Martin “Go” Offenwanger – Vocals (2008–present) * Chris “Infect” – Guitar (1999–present) * Robin Mayer – Guitar, (2014–present) * Chris "C" Huszar – Bass (2014–present) Former members * Jochen "Waterboy" Steinmaier – vocals (1999–2002) * Markus Sailer– Guitar (2000) * Chris Simper – Vocals (1999–2000) * Johannes Wehrmann – drums (2004) * Heinze – Bass (2011-2013) * Tomasz "Nefastus" Janiszewski – Drums (2001, 2003) * Nils Mueller - Drums (2008-2009) * Mario – Drums (2014–2015) * Michael Schenk - Bass (1999-2000) * Alexander Palma - Bass (2011) External links * Website * Facebook * Soundcloud Profil * Twitter * Youtube References de:Disinfect German death metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:German technical death metal musical groups